1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a capping machine for capping containers, as well as a method for capping containers. The invention also relates to a method of cleaning and attaching a reclosable cap for containers, which cap is openable and reclosable using a push-pull method and has a protective cover.
This invention further relates to a method for closing containers with a closure that contains a reclosable drinking opening and a protective cap to cover such a drinking opening, as well as to a device to carry out this method.
2. Background of the Invention
Closures of this type for the closure of containers are supplied in the form of a complete unit with a pressed-on protective cap and a closed drinking opening, and in this condition they are cleaned from inside, preferably prior to the actual closing of the container on which they are to be installed. The closure is then placed on the bottle. During the cleaning and/or sterilization process, it is unavoidable that traces of fluid will remain in the internal structure of the closure, which is constructed of a number of different parts. Such fluid traces represent a major disadvantage, in particular in the beverage industry, and are therefore undesirable.
The closures are generally in the form of a push-pull cap, which cap may be pushed shut to close the opening to prevent liquid from escaping from the container. The cap may also be pulled open by sliding the outer portion of the cap axially to provide an opening to permit liquid to exit the container. A separate cap is often placed about the exterior of the push-pull cap to provide protection from dust and other foreign materials. This separate cap is removed prior to use by a user, but often can be replaced by the user to provide a further protective function.
The object of the invention is to indicate an improved method for the cleaning and application of such closures.
A further object of the invention is to provide machinery to accomplish the above method.
The invention teaches a method of the type described above in which, prior to the closing process, the closures are subjected to a cleaning with the drink opening opened, and then the opened drinking opening is placed on the mouth of the container, during which process the drinking opening is closed, and then the protective caps are placed on the closures.
Additional characteristics of the invention are disclosed in the features of the invention herein.
The method claimed by the invention essentially guarantees an improved and perfect cleaning of such closures. The closures are supplied in two parts as a closure which includes a separate protective cap, whereby the separate drinking opening is opened. In this condition, the closure is appropriately subjected to a cleaning process with the drinking opening facing down, whereby the cleaning fluid introduced through the interior or the corresponding sterilization agent can escape downward. A separate cleaning of the protective caps also takes place.
In at least one other possible embodiment, the method may not produce a perfect cleaning, but rather a substantially perfect cleaning that cleans all or almost all of the closure.
Further, in at least one possible embodiment according to the present invention, the closures enter the cleaning process in a substantially vertical position with their openings pointing downward. The cleaning fluid can be sprayed or directed into the open closure by a nozzle or hose system having at least one nozzle. After the initial spraying with cleaning fluid, most of the excess fluid can drip out of the opening. The closure can then be transported through a drying process, in which a blower or other type system is activated to dry the closures and remove any remaining cleaning fluid. The closures can then be transported into the capping machine where they are closed and substantially simultaneously attached to a container. The outer protective cap can then be attached.
The above-discussed embodiments of the present invention will be described further hereinbelow. When the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d is used in this specification, the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d includes xe2x80x9cinventionsxe2x80x9d, that is the plural of xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d. By stating xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d, the Applicant does not in any way admit that the present application does not include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention, and maintains that this application may include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention. The Applicant hereby asserts that the disclosure of this application may include more than one invention, and, in the event that there is more than one invention, that these inventions may be patentable and non-obvious one with respect to the other.